moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nantala Dovecrest
(Heavy Work In Progress) Nantala is the current head of House Dovecrest and Baroness of the Dovecrest holdings. =Description= ---- If one were to glimpse Nantala, one would note her generous curves; generous as in she's lucky to have some at all. Nantala is a petite girl with a modest, but even bust-to-waist waist-to-hips ratio. Really, one could say she was boyish in appearance or that she was simply under devloped. While not the most developed woman one would meet, she doesn't lack femininity by any means. Her limbs and torso are slender, while her facial features are soft with smooth cheeks and a button nose. Her ears would be slightly pointed due to being one-fourth elf, yet her ears are by no means even close to being as long as a High-Elf's or even a Half-Elf. If one were to see her outside her cloths or armor(which requires nothing short of great effort and patience) they would see she is slightly toned with muscle, but only enough to suggest she doesn't spend her days slothing about. Nothing terribly impressive. =History= ---- :WIP: =Personality= ---- Nantala is young woman rather confused about the world. She can generally be seen as an optimist and chipper person, chatting casually and making jokes with friends, but saddened and puzzled when made aware of certain truths. Nantala has however shown to be rather naive to the workings of more serious politics and romantic relationships. Proving to stutter and get flushed when delving too far into either subject. Beliefs Nantala considers herself a devout follower of The Light. She believes in the three virtues and works to keep them in mind at all times, however she has found herself disagreeing with the actions of many within the Church. Seeing that many treat the Church as one would a debate room in the House of Nobles and occasionally a military regiment. Relationships Acquaintances and Friendships: Arch-Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp: Like others, Nantala would seek Johannes out for friendly coversation or advice when it came to matters of faith. Thinking him a kind old man who could always offer comforting words. Sadly due to Johannes' rise to Arch-Bishop she has not had the chance to speak with him, and with the many rumors, actions of the Holy League and denouncments he has received, she has been hesitant to approach. General Lutharias Riverwind: Nantala and Lutharias met during a visit he was making to the Cathedral of Light. There they spoke on certain matters of the Church including its current status, teachings and the actions of the Council of Bishops. Through Lutharias Nantala heard of the Orthodox Church of the North, Quel'Athillien and various other things in the Northern regions of the Eastern Kingdoms. After the end of their conversation Nantala felt the urge to read further and eventually mailed the General a request in aiding her in finding information about her Elvin heritage. Elyona Gaius: When Nantala heard about the Covenant of the Pious, she felt no hesitation in her decision to approach Confessor Elyona about membership. Nantala learned many things about the light and the world at large from Elyona and has been grateful for everything to this day. Nantala considers Elyona as somewhat of an older sister and feels safe making casual conversation. Elevaan Greywald: Sir Elevaan was suggested to be Nantala's mentor when Elyona was considering her for squireship within Covenant of the Pious. However before such a thing could happen Elevaan signed up with The First Regiment which would take far too much of his time sadly ending all hopes of such an agreement. However Nantala still admires Elevaan and will strike conversation or request a quick friendly snack whenever they cross paths. Scaisaia Blackforge: Nantala met Scaisaia during one of the House of Nobles meetings. Both being very young for political stations, Nantala made quick friends with the young Duchess. Nantala and Scaisaia spend most evenings sharing a cup of tea, discussing matters that young women would discuss Alorinis Bloodarrow: Alorinis is Nantala's great grandfather. Being the father of Nantala's Elfish grandmother. Neither of the two are currently aware of this fact at this time. Stenton Worgsbane: Stenton Worgsbane currently works as House Dovecrest's Steward, tending to the House's duties while Nantala is traveling or ill. He takes a stern approach with her, being both her and her sister's guardian before Nantala took seat as house head. Although most of their conversations are actually lectures on how Nantala should take her duties more seriously, there is a deep bond between the two, with Nantala seeing Stenton as a second father. Ivay Osrana: Nantala met Sir Ivay during her time serving with The Order of Saint Uther. While they never spent time together in ways that could consider each other to be friends. Nantala does look up to Sir Ivay, viewing him as a strong and dedicated man of faith. Nantala makes sure to offer a hello and a friendly smile whenever they cross paths. Danielle Reynolds: Nantala also met Sister Danielle while working with The Order of Saint Uther. While not the closest of friends Danielle and Nantala will occasionally be seen chattting in the Stormwind Cathedral when given the chance, Danielle known to tease Nantala about Courtship and Nantala teasing Danielle over her occasional timidness. Though they mostly just about matters of the church and girl things. Athelstaan Osrana: Sir Athelstaan was the Paladin who accepted Nantala into the Order of Saint Uther and the one to give her certain pointers and lessons on how to obtain squireship. Even though they have no relationship outside of Church duties Nantala will offer a small wave whenever she meets him Altrias Maximillian Lightsander: Altrias and Nantala bonded over being some of the newer members of The Order of Saint Uther. They would discuss their views of the current status of the Church, Argent Crusade, Council of Bishops, and pretty much anything and everything related to the Light. Altrias would comfort Nantala whenever she felt depressed over the delay of her squireship due to the events taking place before, during and after the Stone Talon conflict. Their contact with each other would slow down to a near end after Nantala's letter of resignation to the Order of Saint Uther, but they have been known to give a passing hello and make small talk when meeting. Johnathan Beredric: Nantala would randomly strike up conversation with Johnathan while they were standing vigil in the Cathedral. Asking "Why do we always stand near the pillars? Are we holding them up or something?" gaining a laugh from the Paladin they would converse at length for the next hour, simply learning of each other's duties to the church and speaking of Nantala's political duties, which Sir Johnathan complimented her on her work ethics. The two would continue to converse from then on, generally just casually chatting about life and their on goings. Sadly Sir Johnathan's duties increased making it difficult to find time for the two to speak. Nantala however was able to steal him from the Cathedral for a short dinner, and eventually brought up the subject of courtship, however Sir Johnathan turned her down with his duties taking too much of his time for such an arragement. Even still, Nantala would continue to strike conversation whenever she could find him not doing paperwork or even just sitting with him to keep him company while he did his work. Vesran Rand: :WIP: Caedynnce Dovecrest: Caedynnce is Nantala's younger sister and the one who coined Nan's nickname "Pigeon". Nantala is Caedynnce's legal guardian and the one teaching Caedynnce proper etiquette, everything from how to curtsy to using good table manners. Whenever Nantala is not busy with business and church affairs or spending time with her friends, the two sisters can usually be seen together doing all manner of sisterly things. Romantic Interest and Relationships: Niklos Adamant: Nantala met Bishop Adamant back when he was simply known as Brother Niklos. She would sneak up on him and strike up conversation. She would attempt, and fail, to make subtle flirtations to get his attention. She could be seen chatting with him whenever she got the chance. Eventually giving up on waiting for Niklos to make the first move, Nantala outright asked him to accompany her on a romantic dinner after confessing an attraction to him. Almost instantly after he and a fellow member of the Church would publicly humiliate hers by questioning her intentions and even her chastity. She ran out of the Cathedral sobbing, learning later hat a sister of the Church scolded them while they laughed. To this day Nantala refuses to speak to Niklos or speak of him to others feeling that she could not think of a positive thing to say about the man. Category:Stormwind HumanCategory:CharactersCategory:Stormwind PeerageCategory:House of DovecrestCategory:House of BloodarrowCategory:Order of the Silver Hand